A change for the better
by BeniKaze
Summary: Things have always bored me for as long as I can remember, now it seems my life is changing for the better. From studying college level books to studying about the wizard world in a matter of a few hours is a welcome change. Hopefully this school will be a change for the better. With my house head I wouldn't doubt it. Harry x Luna, I don't own this but neither do you
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover so this may be an ugly few chapters until I get into a good groove of things. Most of my crossovers have not turned out well because I seemed to write then the actual crossover with Naruto stops, like High School of the Dead. Let's see how I do with one that's already finished!**

Chapter 1

 _Bored_

That was the typical emotion Harry felt throughout the majority of his life, or at least the parts he could remember. Nothing he ever experienced or saw could shake that ever present feeling of boredom. Now at the age of 10 he was already looking at acceptance letters for college, his graduation ceremony from high school held only a month prior. It was just as everything else was, boring. He walked across the stage, receiving applause as everyone else had however the difference being none of his current family were present. No surprise to him, his aunt, uncle and cousin's hatred of him was legendary in it's own right. His ability to comprehend any subject he comes across allowed him to skip multiple grades, he was even reading sophomore level college books before his graduation ceremony. One would think the guardians of a boy with such ability would flaunt him, use him to gain fame or limitless fortunes. No, these idiotic, simple minded _children_ would never do that. He was allowed three cold meals a day, water and a place to board or more specifically a small closet under the stair case. Let's not forget the two sets of clothes, a pair of socks and a pair of shoes he was allowed once a year.

Now, one would think he would resent them, scorn them, hate them with every fiber of his being but Harry found no use in that. The small room gave him his alone time to read, study more of these boring books he got as 'gifts' from multiple universities along with a full scholarship to each. That was also something his 'family' was currently furious about, the constant letters to universities from around the globe. However, as of late there was an odd letter from some university called Hogwarts stating he was formally invited to come. Harry simply burned it, assuming it was a prank but the further along it got in the week the frequency of the letters changed drastically. On Thursday there was a pile of them at the front door, ten letters wrapped neatly together that were dropped off by owl, if Harry heard correctly. His uncle Vernon would have none of it, he tore each letter to shreds in front of Harry with a smug smile.

"Enjoy reading scrap paper boy" said Vernon as his wife Petunia stood across the room, laughing a bit as she watched.

Harry only shook his head and walked off to his closet "You're a bloody buffoon, I've showed no interest in them before so why would I care what you did with them now?" Harry enjoyed the growl of frustration Vernon let out as he shut the door to his closet, simple minded fool. He seemed to think only when necessary and Harry believed his uncle never found it necessary to think in his life. Funny really, he did have quite the silver tongue when explaining that snake incident at the zoo but he supposed that was just to save his own hide. Now, Thursday wasn't too bad, Friday had a few more than the previous day but Saturday was much worse. Harry counted over three dozen letters were sent through the mail slot on the door between 8am-5pm, the only reason it stopped was when Vernon drilled the slot shut. Once more Harry was forced to listen to that man laugh as he thought himself the victor of the battle, the plump man was severely mistaken.

It was around 7:30 Sunday night when a knock came to the door causing Vernon and Petunia to walk to the door, the shorter woman peeking her head out from behind Vernon's shoulder as he opened the door. Harry continued to read but cracked his door open to hear whatever was going on.

"I would like to see Mr. Potter please" said an aged voice if Harry was hearing correctly.

"I don't care who you'd like to see, he isn't any of your business" said Vernon but he took a few paces back suddenly and Petunia gasped.

"Alright alright, come in just don't burn my house down with that thing" said Vernon as he shuffled to the side, Petunia staying behind him then entire time as Harry stepped out of his 'room' then stood to face whoever was at the door.

Minerva McGonagall was somewhat surprised when she saw the boy she was sent to retrieve. Compared to his parents they were farther apart than the sun was from earth, both were very energetic but the way the boy looked and held himself was as if he was not even their child. His eyes were half lidded as he leaned to one side, his right hand in his pocket as he stared uncaringly at her. He had on only a pair of black jeans, worn out flat sole shoes, no socks and ragged plaid shirt.

"What'd you need? I was reading" said Harry, already agitated he was disturbed while he was reading.

"Currently I am here to offer you a place at Hogwarts school for wizards and witches, Mr. Potter" said McGonagall as Harry studied her more closely now. Her poster was near perfect, she showed no outwards signs of lying and her strange green robe and pointed hat seemed to fit the usual criteria for a 'witch' as many called female humans delving into magical things.

"I guess those letters weren't just a prank taken much too far. I suppose I'll humor the idea, if it provides me with more of a challenge than regular school why should I turn it down?" said Harry as he grabbed only a small book with strange markings on it before following the older woman out the door.

"Don't expect me to return anytime soon" said Harry in a flat voice just before the door was slammed shut and he heard cheering from the other side. The boy shook his head, he was glad he was getting some time away from those idiots.

"How are we supposed to get to this Hogwarts you spoke of?" asked Harry, his eyes glancing up at her as she stopped at the edge of the drive way.

"Like this, _Accio Port Key"_ said McGonagall with a wave of her wand before a small object appeared in her hand and the two disappeared.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry watched in a brief moment of fascination as his view shifted from seeing his neighborhood to seeing a small bar. The sight of the bar quickly changed his mood back to bored, there was nothing interesting about the inside of a bar. However, as they walked by a man wearing wrapping around his head McGonagall spoke.

"Hello professor, out for a drink?" asked the woman and the man smiled a bit, fidgeting as he did.

"Y-y-y-es ma'am" said the younger man. Harry kept his face of indifference but watched the man move his hands together, a comfort gesture to calm ones nerves. Odd, he was only talking to another professor but Harry supposed he could just be a nervous wreck.

"Well, I wish you the best. It's time I take Mr. Potter to get his supply list and grab his things" said McGonagall before the room fell deathly silent. Harry glanced around quickly, seeing that everyone's eyes were now on him.

His professor pushed his back, getting him to reach the door ahead "Let's go Mr. Potter, we have things to do." Harry gave no protest and followed the witch outside to a….small enclosed area that looked like a place for smokers. The boy stayed silent, preferring to watch and see what panned out and he was glad he did. His teacher tapped on some bricks in a certain order before the entire wall began to move. Each brick realigning itself until it was condensed on both sides and the view Harry saw was something he expected. People dressed in outrageous outfits, all manners of animals, supplies and clothes shops lined the alleyway that lead to a large grey building.

"Where to?" asked Harry. He was bored as usual but he wasn't going to just walk off to quell it, this place was too foreign and too busy to do that right now.

"To Gringotts bank, where you will get the needed amount of money to buy your supplies" responded the woman as she led him down the alley and inside the bank. Harry stayed silent but looked around cautiously; these strange goblin like creatures put him on edge.

"Do not fret, they will not harm you physically but they are short tempered and can play with words well. So stay close" and Harry did just that, he was smart but he wouldn't push his luck.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to access Mr. Potters vault" said McGonagall but the goblin only seemed to care about counting the money and jewels on his table.

"There's exactly eighty nine gold galleons, seventeen silver sickles, fourteen bronze Knuts along with two fake emeralds, two real ones, three real amethysts and one fake" said Harry before the bank fell silent.

"I do not think I asked for your assistance boy" said Ragnok II.

"We need assistance and counting the change for you was stopping you from helping us" responded Harry in a monotone voice.

"And, pray tell, how do you know some of those jewels are fake?"

"The color, I took a class on gems my senior year since I had nothing left to do. The fake ones are very dull to the trained eye, pure gems are much brighter and weigh slightly more if you really wanted to check" said Harry and Ragnok II smiled a bit.

"Well said my boy, you are quite well off for a first year. Follow this hallway on the left and tell the driver to take you to vault 687. I hope to see you in the future Mr. Potter" said the goblin before McGonagall pushed him along and directed him to the car.

As they rode to his vault she chuckled a bit "I must say, that was quite entertaining as I've never seen a goblin look so shocked in my life."

Harry shrugged "It was bothering me, he was done but he wanted to test our patience. I was not going to let him, and it seemed my gamble paid off."

Minerva nodded her head as they arrived at his vault "That it did. Ah, we're here!" Harry, Minerva and the goblin driving the cart got out before he took Harry's key and opened the large vault door. The inside was filled with gold galleons, there was enough to live off of them for nearly his whole life. That was certainly enough to strike his curiosity and shake him from his bored state for a moment but it quickly fell back, letting himself delve into that treasure trove at a later date.

"Sir Ragnok has asked I give you this, a parting gift as he calls it" said the goblin, handing Harry a small grey pouch about two inches wide and three long with a drawstring.

"It's a undetectable extension charmed bag, the inside is much larger than what the outside looks like" said Minerva causing Harry to stick a hand into the sac, feeling only empty space as he got his entire arm inside.

"Interesting" said Harry before stuffing much more gold galleons than McGonagall thought necessary but with the boys brains he may already have a plan.

"Anything else Mr. Potter?" asked the goblin as he shut the door and locked it.

"I wish to leave, thank you" said Harry. He usually kept his attitude but the generosity shown by the head of the bank made him think twice about his choice of words. The goblin nodded and transported them to the exit where he stood outside with Minerva.

"You need to be at station 9 ¾ tomorrow at 10:30, do not be late Mr. Potter" said his professor before she walked off down the alley, opposite of all the busy shops.

Harry hummed a bit before he walked around "I need something to carry my stuff first, ah a trunk shop will do." He walked inside and was surprised to see it was extremely quiet, only a few kids were being shown regular trunks for items.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" asked an older man as he walked up to Harry.

"What kind of trunks do you have?"

"Depends, some regular, a few with featherweight, some with water resistant and fire resistant spells but it's what you're in the market for."

"I want one with an undetectable extension inside, so I can fit all my things in one trunk" said Harry and the man's smile faded.

"Well, we aren't allowed to sell it to first years but since business isn't doing well I'll make an exception. Besides, I did the same with your mother anyway. Haha, she wouldn't leave the shop until I did!" said the man as he walked to the farthest corner in the building and motioned to a crimson colored trunk with a solid gold lock on it.

"This one has that special charm along with a feather weight spell and a lock specialized to open with a password or magical signature, both if you prefer" said the man as he pulled it out and opened it, motioning to a stair case.

"That will take you down to the one room it has, a very large room with shelves and a few drawers in one of the corners. I'd let you go down but since this isn't allowed I don't want to be here too long."

"It suits my needs, price?"

"212 gold galleons and 15 silver sickles" said the man and Harry pulled out 213 galleons.

"Keep the change, thank you" said Harry, keeping his time in the back at a minimum before walking across the alley to the clothes shop. Thankfully they had regular clothing attire, or muggle attire as referred to by the sign. Harry chose a few different sets of clothes, two regular pairs of pants, some jeans, a pair of dress pants, t-shirts, dress shirts, vests, boots, slip on shoes and a nice pocket watch as well. That wasn't as much as the trunk but it still was 57 galleons and 12 sickles. After that he went to get books, he was always bored but books help quell that a bit. Maybe this magic stuff could help him out, maybe. Harry noticed an entire second dedicated to just magical books, while the rest was a mixed assortment of muggle and magical novels.

"How much for one copy of every book in the magical book section?" Harry asked the young girl around seventeen. She seemed to nearly have a heart attack before quickly skimming a price sheet, writing down prices and getting a total.

"Um…a-around 2-uh2561 galleons sir" said the woman.

"Ok, I need every copy put in my trunk before I leave to my room tonight. Is that alright?" The woman seemed skeptical at first before Harry put down half of the money right there.

"Half after I collect them, is that ok?" asked a now irritated Harry.

"Y-yes sir! I will get right to it!" said the girl before she took his trunk and dragged it to the back. Harry continued his to do list given to him, gathering his uniform and other such things before he was left with two things. A pet and a wand, a wand seemed like a good idea first so he didn't scare his pet when choosing one. The young wizard walked in and suddenly an old man appeared from the back, walking out and smiling at him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, here for a want I presume?"

"No, a rabbit" said Harry sarcastically before s rabbit scurried by.

"Be careful, she bites" said the man as he laughed a bit and Harry smiled, this man was quick witted.

"Yes, I'm here for a wand. I am curious, how does one choose one?"

"The wand chooses you, my boy! Well, in actuality each wand has a special signature. You're just trying to match yours with another. Not hard but with all these wands a lot could go wrong. For kicks why don't you pick one out, one you feel a pull towards" said the man and Harry nodded his head. He closed his eyes and tried to feel a pull, something to guide him. The wand maker leaned on the desk with a smile on his face as he watched Harry move behind the counter and into another section, the section he hadn't touched in years. His smile grew larger when he moved to the bottom self and grabbed a box at the very back on the bottom of the stack.

"Well Mr. Potter, open it" said Ollivander and Harry opened his eyes before removing the top part of the box and holding the wand. Suddenly all the other wands seemed to vibrate, as if humming in rhythm with his own. It held for a few second before it all stopped and Ollivander walked up to him.

"You have by far the most unique wand I've ever come across, my mentor made it when he was a younger. It was made as a replica to a powerful wand, this was said to be just as powerful but it was unknown as no one dared use it. The wood is made of an elder tree branch while the core is that of a Kistune's whisker, very cunning and very powerful in their own right. Now, get to it. You've got some other business to attend to, I bid you a adieu" said Ollivander before bowing his head and walking off. Harry watched the man walk away before sliding his wand into his jacket pocket. He sighed, regaining his bored expression before entering the animal shop. There were all kinds of animals, owls, bats, rats, cats, all such things but none felt like _his_ animal. Nothing called to him, none of them stuck out, showed any promise, any-

*Yip* Harry looked down and saw something that made him chuckle, at his feet was a baby fox. A Kistune in the magic world, powerful in their own right for their abilities that most of their kind hold if he heard correctly from a passerby.

"I guess I'll take you, maybe you'll be the thing that makes my day less boring" said Harry before paying for the animal and some food. Once he had gotten the supplies to take care of it, he got his trunk from the library and took up board at small Inn near the train station. Now, since Harry had already slept some before being picked up, his drive to sleep was near nonexistent.

"Some light reading will do me good" said Harry before taking his fox and going into the trunk for the night.

Next day 

The boy who lived minded his own business while walking to his station, already hearing about the wall he has to run through to make it to Hogwarts. He was glad he was no longer as bored as before but still he was upset. The first year took him only a mere few hours to read over and learn, all it contained was extremely basic principles while the second just added a bit more to it. He planned to delve more into animal companions and what could be done with one while getting into some more odd magic. Mind maybe, or possible some transfiguration at a later date. That could be figured out on his train, for now he arrived at the wall between stations 9 and 10.

"Simple yet well hidden" said Harry before he moved at a brisk walk before disappearing into the wall, his field of vision changing quickly to a red train with the Hogwarts logo on it.

"Here's to hoping we get a cart alone" said Harry to his pet fox as it rested on the top of his trunk he carried. Thankfully it seemed his wish was granted, for the moment anyway as he sat in room alone. However, that only lasted an hour before a girl stood in the doorway to his room.

"May I sit here?" asked the girl. She was nothing out of the ordinary, typical Hogwarts attire, light brown hair and average height. Harry motioned to the seat with his book and the girl sat down, placing her trunk under the seat.

"My name's Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Harry" he responded, already not liking that high and mighty tone of hers.

"Is that level one? I've already finished most of it, I just have a few things to touch up on. I can show you some stuff if it's too hard for you."

"This is level two and my second time reading it, I'm rereading it to get the basics down. Now please, stop acting as if you're better than me and let me read in peace." Harry's short and blunt comment seemed to shut her up but suddenly something else piqued his curiosity. He felt something odd outside, like he was somehow sensing something out of the ordinary in a foreign place. The boy turned his head slightly and what he saw actually shocked him. Floating above the tree line was a man he had never seen or heard of in his life. He wore plain black pants, black boots, a white t-shirt and a long sleeved white cloak with strange writing on the back of it. Now, the few spells he had heard of in his books spoke of those who could levitate so that part wasn't much of a shock to Harry. What surprised him was watching him create things out of thin air. He had his right hand outstretched while things would form and disappear in a matter of seconds, as if he was testing his abilities. What Harry also found curious was that Hermione couldn't see it, she glanced outside once where the man stood and showed no sign of noticing the man. Then, the man stopped creating things and slowly turned in the air to face Harry. His blue eyes and whiskered face fit well with the blond spiky hair as he narrowed his eyes. As quickly as Harry noticed him the man disappeared at a speed Harry had never seen before.

"You are something else, boy" said someone from behind him. Harry quickly turned his head, seeing the man from before now standing in the room. He waved his hand at Harry before Harry spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sure you haven't noticed but I placed an illusion spell around you so it will look as if you are reading. Speak freely."

"What are you? I haven't heard of any witch or wizard capable of doing that" said Harry.

"Something to be explained for another time" responded Naruto.

"How can only I perceive you?"

"I placed a spell over me that allows only someone with an extremely high intellect to see me, an intellect I haven't ever seen in a human besides you. What is your name boy?"

"Harry Potter."

Naruto hummed and rubbed his chin "Interesting, I must congratulate you on your abilities of the mind Mr. Potter. I will warn you though, with such an intellect there will be multiple attempts to access through magical means. I believe you purchased all the magical books in Diagon Alley, correct?"

Harry nodded his head "Find the book on Occlumency, it will teach you how to protect your thoughts. With your level of intellect that should be a piece of cake for the basics and it shouldn't take much longer to master it." With that he disappeared from view, his illusion dispersing as well causing Hermione to look at him oddly before continuing on with her book. Harry walked off for a moment and went to where he stored his trunk, grabbed the book the man spoke of and returned to his room. His good mood was ruined when he noticed a red haired boy and a plump black haired boy sitting in the room, Hermione not looking the least bit pleased.

Harry sat down and stared at her "How did this happen?"

"Neville, the boy next to me, lost his frog then it turns out his friends moved it so they could fill his seat in. This being the only empty one he had to go here, Ron was nearly in the same boat. However, he left to go to the bathroom and when he got back it was filled up" said Hermione before finishing off with an exasperated sigh.

Harry shook his head "Very well, I need some time to study. Please be as quiet as you can." The rest of the ride was nowhere near quiet, both boys talked rather loudly about stories they heard or came across. His concentration was horrible thanks to the boys and he barely begun to read his Occulumency practice book when the train stopped. Harry was extremely thankful when they were allowed to get off but it only lasted a moment as everyone from his room decided to join him on the boat. At least it was only a few minutes ride to the school, he could somewhat bare Hermione since her tone has calmed down but the boys wouldn't stop talking. As soon as the boat hit shore Harry and Hermione were off, getting as far from the boys as possible. Their progress was halted when they rounded the last flight of stairs to see McGonagall standing on top of them. Both sighed as the boys, and the rest of the first years quickly caught up before the professor spoke.

"I understand you're all eager to eat but first all of you must be sorted into one of the four houses. When your name is called please approach the stool and take a seat. Now, follow me" said Minerva before opening the doors to the great hall and leading the children to the front where a stool with an old looking hat stood. The professor pulled a large piece of paper from her cloak, picked up the hat and read a name aloud.

"Harry Potter!" Harry sighed and made his way to the stool before sitting down as the hat was placed on his head and it came to life.

"Interesting indeed" said the hat aloud before he heard its voice inside his head.

" _I must say, you're the first child I have seen with any Legilimency training. It was just a simple lock on your memories but much more than any I've come across in one so young. How long did it take you to do this Mr. Potter?"_

" _An hour in all but my focus was not completely on this as my roommates were too loud for me to focus correctly. It could have been better, I plan for an ever changing password on the original lock then when certain memories are accessed they lead to an irrelevant memory or kick the intruder out."_

" _You have an astounding brain, the knowledge you have is baffling to even me. Once you complete that come see me once more so I may test it, no one knows better than I in that department. Now, for your house you…..well, it seems you have an equal trait for each house. Just what I was hoping for" spoke the hat inside Harry's head._

" _Why is that?"_

"I have decided on Potter's house, he is a perfect match for the….UN house!" shouted the hat and the room seemed stunned. The younger members were confused as there was not a house with that name but any second year and above knew that house name. They knew it had no student had ever qualified for it.

"Are you sure?" asked McGonagall and the hat frowned.

"Of course I am! It's my only job after all. Now turn boy, face your house leader" said the hat and Harry did just that before his eyes widened.

Sitting at the far side of the professors table was the man from before, a smile on his face as he looked back at Harry. Things certainly were not going to be so boring anymore.

 **How's that ending for you all? Well that's the first chapter for Not so boring anymore! (Title subject to change during the first few chapters.) I do hope this was relatively decent, the idea came to me last night and I only finished this an hour ago. Review would you please? Let me know how it was!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry said nothing as he sat down next to Naruto and remained silent throughout the remainder of the sorting. Once everything had finished Dumbledore stood, tapping his knife against his glass to gain the rooms attention.

"An reminder to returning students and a notice to all our new faces, no one is allowed in the lower corridor. Any caught trying to sneak in will be punished accordingly, now time to eat" said Dumbledore before the tables were filled with different kinds of foods. In front of Harry was a small selection of varying items, some roast chicken, one cooked fish, even some fried eggs and bacon. He took what he felt hungry for at the moment, some fried eggs, bacon, a buttered biscuit and some gravy with orange juice to drink. As he ate he noticed Naruto's change in attire from the train, he no longer wore simple clothes but an elegant set up. A black Victorian style vest with gold trim, a black dress shirt, black pants, black slip on dress shoes and a black jacket with gold trim to finish off his look. It was very stark to the others, no one else dressed in such an elegant way he did. It did seem Harry was staring too intently which caused Naruto to turn to him.

"You seem to admire my attire."

"It stands out, in a good way of course. Your clothing seems to show you take a great deal of pride in your appearance yet also reflects your taste. I didn't know you enjoyed the Victorian age of clothing" said Harry.

"It was a nice period of time, I can't say I love it but I do enjoy the clothing they designed" responded Naruto. The two remained silent for the remainder of the dinner before Naruto led Harry by themselves to their dorm. Each house has a room but for mine I created one for me and had a spare room in the instance someone fit my house's criteria" said Naruto moving up the ever changing stairs. Harry paid attention to what Naruto was saying but also how the stairs moved, or specifically their pattern.

"I see you're studying the way they move."

"There has to be a certain algorithm behind it, if I can figure it out I can easily navigate it."

"You will have time later today to study it's movements, for now follow me to your new home" said Naruto, walking off the stairs with Harry stepping in line behind him. Naruto placed a hand on the door and it glowed bright red before stopping and Naruto turned to him.

"Place your hand on the door please" asked the tall blond and Harry did just that. He felt a tug, like something was drawn from him and the suddenly felt a little fatigued before the door opened and they walked in. Inside was a large common room, a fire place, a piano, a couch and chair with a coffee table, a small kitchen and strangely enough a bar. On either side of them were a door, on to his left and one to his right and one directly in front of him.

"For now sleep in the room in front of you, I will be on the on to your left. Do not touch the one on the right , it will not end well for you. Place your belongings in your room before coming back out, bring your pet fox as well" said Naruto. Harry did just as he was told, setting his trunk down, getting his fox to follow him and walked back into the common room. Once he did he saw Naruto sitting on the couch, a blood red fox sleeping in his lap as he petted it.

"I was intrigued when I noticed you had gotten that animal for more than one reason."

"Other than the fact you own one? Is there something I don't know about these fox's?" asked Harry.

"Most certainly not but for now we will set that aside, I am here to set ground rules and explain a few things. Things that will never leave this room for fear of death " said Naruto and Harry nodded his head, taking a seat in one of the chairs as his fox curled up near his feet.

"You may say out as late as you want but you will not slack on your school work. You must keep your things orderly, do not be a slob and finally do not practice magic in this room. Behind the bar is a cellar door that leads to room with spells that can withstand anything you throw at it. In that room you may practice any magic you wish or use the alchemy table to experiment. Now, for what you saw earlier. The entire truth is something I will withhold but I will say this, I am human through and through so do not ever doubt that. I know you're a smart boy so I will tell you how what I did was possible and why you mustn't touch that door on the right. Have you ever heard of something called chakra?"

"It is supposedly some spiritual energy we all possess but cannot access without proper mediation."

"In a way, however wizards can access it. By using wands they channel it through there, which allows them to not grow their chakra pools but focus it so they do not need to improve upon their charka pools. Over time, humans chakra has diminished in use, people once used it freely for many things but after the wars its uses were feared. Now, only a few can access it well enough to channel it through a wand, what you saw me do was partly possible because of chakra. It is energy, the energy you alone possess. You can make it larger, allowing you to move away from a wand and just use your hand plus the incantation. Do you follow?"

Harry waited a moment and nodded his head "The basics, chakra is inside everyone however only some can use it enough to be a wizard. A long time ago it was a common thing to just use chakra but after people feared what it could do they refused to use it which resulted in some of them losing the ability to access it all together."

"Good, remember the spell on your trunk? That spell is on the door except what it does is use chakra and creates whatever you picture in your mind. It sets with one room and stays that way, only allowing you access to it but with your chakra pool being so small you'd only do yourself harm trying to start it up."

"How do I build it up?"asked Harry and Naruto smiled.

"I have a few exercises you can try tomorrow. Since class starts in a week that gives you time to get familiar with the concept before going to school. I will make one more rule, you cannot ever use it outside of this room. Anyone seeing you use that will lead to a situation I would rather not be in. Am I clear?"

"Of course" responded Harry.

"My my, you really are something for your age, I've never seen someone like you before. What book are you on currently curriculum wise?"

"The second year, well the third technically but I'm going over the second to get everything memorized."

"Good good, ah, I did forget one thing. I will be talking to a few upper classmen and one in your age group to help you with classes to speed up your learning abilities and help you make friends. They will help you in whatever you need or simply make sure you are alive and well if you decide to train or experiment."

"I can see the help part by why for training and experimenting?"

"I know a few who can help you with experimenting on alchemy, one girl and two boys suit that well while I know another boy who needs partner to train with. I will find someone your age to help you with advanced subjects."

"There's someone who's as far as me in my age group?" asked Harry, intrigued that someone may match him in brain power.

"Not necessarily but someone close enough to that, Ravenclaw members are quite smart you know. I will see with my first year students."

"You never said what you teach."

Naruto smiled and stood "I know, you'll find out soon enough. Now, if you so choose you may examine the stair movements. I will be here if you need me" said Naruto as he walked over to the kitchen area. Harry stood and left the room then stood on the only unmoving walkway higher up on the tallest level of the staircases. When he arrived he noticed a girl with dirty blonde around his age standing there, looking over the edge, a small owl perched on her shoulder. She turned to him as he arrived, her silvery grey eyes showing mild curiosity as Harry approached her, his fox jumping on the ledge and laying next to him as he stopped near her.

"What are you doing up here? I didn't think anyone else would coming here" said the girl.

"I wanted to examine the movement of the stair cases, there must be a pattern to them I can figure out and if so it will make traveling much easier" said Harry and the girl smiled.

"I'm doing the same, what have you found so far?" asked the girl in a soft but angelic tone.

"Well they moved almost at random for a moment then I saw they went spiraling up in a certain order before the pattered changed. Maybe it's an ever changing movement, seeming to look like a similar piece but never having one set way it goes" said Harry as they leaned over the rails to look at the stairs.

"I saw the same but then I thought, even with magic it would be impossible to have it like that without a constant course of magic. With no caster to keep that source open I knew there must be some kind of pattern." Harry was confused at first as to why she was up here but now he was wondering as to how smart this girl really was.

"You said it seemed almost like a helix for a moment then it changed?" asked the girl.

"Yes, maybe it's more than one pattern."

"Possible, but that would be difficult to layer magic like that to work and flow together perfectly and even then someone would have to reset them as nothing would keep working perfectly forever."

"Watch that, see how they move one after another" said Harry pointed to a few stair cases.

"Yes! Then a few more follow suit farther down."

"Odd, now different ones are doing the same."

"It's not just a helix movement, it's more intricate….."

"A little more in depth than one piece, something like…..

"A reverse layered triple helix!" they said simultaneously before both burst out laughing. They enjoyed the laugh before both regained their composure and Harry spoke.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you" he said as he extend his hand.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and the pleasures all mine. I've never had someone brainstorm so well with me before. Usual it's on conceptual things, not abstract theories in my head" said Luna shaking his hand.

"I could say the same, no one's ever been able to keep up with my thinking before." Before they could speak anymore Luna's small wrist watch went off.

"Oh, I have curfew! It was a pleasure meeting you Harry!"

"Well why not meet again? Same place tomorrow around noon?" asked Harry? Luna smiled and nodded her head as he followed her to the moving stair cases.

"I would love to, see you later " said Luna.

"Have a good night Miss Lovegood" said Harry before he walked off to his room. What they never noticed was Naruto floating above them, watching them from afar.

"It seems I may have found the one I need" said Naruto before he simply vanished as though he was never there.

The next day, in one of the many small grassy square quart yards

Harry and Luna sat on the grass, a chess set between the two. Luna had on her usual school attire while Harry wore a plain navy blue T-shirt and black jeans with checkered vans.

"It really says that?" said Luna focusing on the chess board.

"You only have to wear the school uniform for the first and last day of school or any formal event that states as such" said Harry, moving his pawn forward one.

"That's some interesting rules, did they expect no one to find out?" asked Luna, moving her bishop to take out his pawn.

"I don't know if it's even in the regular book, Naruto told me about it" responded Harry, moving his rook to take her bishop.

Luna moved her queen to take his rook before she spoke again "Check."

Harry responded in kind by sliding his king to the right, allowing his queen to now face her king "Checkmate."

Luna sighed and fell back "Again! That's ten to seven!"

"You're much better than anyone else I've has the pleasure of facing in chess" said Harry as he packed up the chess set and pulled out his own lunch, a simple sliced chicken sandwich with a bag of mixed fruits and water. Luna sat up and got her own lunch from her bag, pulling out a thermos with vegetable soup and a small bottle of orange juice.

"That's quite a mixture there" said Harry, referring to her choice of drink.

"So I've been told about all the things I do, I enjoy the difference in it all. If it's within the norm to me it's boring, overused and stale in taste. Why not have the courage to venture out and explore? I do and I've enjoyed it every day of my life." The more she spoke the happier she got and Harry was pleased with that, if you could endure the criticism and be yourself then you were ok in his book. After all, he had much of that from his uncle and those who wished to see him finally fail at something.

"I agree wholeheartedly, why would you not venture out of the norm and experience a world few have the courage to delve into. If you can take the criticism and still hold your head high you can do anything you set your mind to" said Harry and Luna smiled brightly at him.

"No one's ever actually genuinely agreed to that before, only my parents have tried to seem as though they agreed but they do a horrible job at it. Um…thank you" said Luna quietly.

Harry chuckled "I can relate quite well, I was ostracized for being smarter than many people. I learned to ignore nearly anything people thought of to insult me with, even my aunt and uncle despised me. So I understand what you mean and I agree with you." Harry would have spoken more but the rumble of thunder overhead stopped him from continuing.

"It seems lunch today will be cut short. Same time tomorrow?" asked Luna and Harry nodded his head. They packed their things and went their separate ways however as Harry entered the room he noticed a new figure. Next to Naruto sat a man with pale skin, black hair dressed in all black excluding a white undershirt.

"Meet Snape, the potions teacher" said Naruto as he and the man stood, Snape extending his hand out to Harry. Harry walked forward and shook the man's hand before stepping back, allowing the two to move from in front of the couch to the center of the room.

"A pleasure to meet someone who qualifies for Professor Uzumaki's house" said Snape. Mentally he was very pleased, he worried for Lilly's son but with Naruto to watch over him the half blood prince knew there was no reason to fret. After all, from what he's seen he was positive no force on earth could face the Uzumaki on equal footing.

"A pleasure as well, I have yet to meet any other teacher formally these past few days. Excuse me, I must be getting back to my studies. Many more things to uncover and understand before school begins" said Harry before walking off to his temporary room.

"He is well mannered and very studious for a boy is age" said Snape and Naruto nodded his head.

"He is but so far only those on his level or above in intellect can get past that cold exterior. I watched him interact with Miss Lovegood yesterday, it seems she got past his facade rather easily once they began to figure out the patter to the stairs."

"Miss Lovegood…..The ravenclaw girl with the odd tastes?" asked Snape.

"Yes, that's the girl. I hope she helps him open up a bit, I know what staying like that can do to you over time. Now, where were we?"

"You asked me to visit you about something important.'

"Ah yes! Are you up for tutoring in potions when you both have time? He needs to learn from someone who knows more about it and my expertise is most certainly not in that field" said Naruto.

"I don't see why not, to train someone like him would certainly make the day somewhat enjoyable" said Snape as he headed to the door.

"Thank you, he will meet you at your class whenever he can to learn whatever you feel like teaching him."

"I await his arrival" responded Snape before leaving. Naruto sighed then opened his door before walking in.

"Took you long enough" said a voice from inside.

Naruto shut the door and chuckled "Sorry, I was a little busy. What will we do today?"

"Some light sparring, I'm getting restless" said the voice.

 **Alright everyone, sorry for the wait and shortness of the chapter but trying to write, go to college full time and take up a part time job is not easy. I'm doing what I can but my updates will slow down a bit for the time being until I finish some of my shorter classes. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick AN, Luna's wand is going to be made of cedar wood with unicorn hair core. Unicorn hair is known to be least likely to have any blockages, swayed by dark arts and is known to be very faithful. Any wizard with a cedar wand it known to have unmatched loyalty and as Garrick Ollivander says "I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them." I think that describes Luna well and what I'll be doing with her character throughout the story. Harry's was already elder wood infused with kistune hair as the core. Time to get to reading!**

Chapter 3

Harry groaned a bit as he stretched on his bed before sitting upright. He knew already it was still too early to get up, the sun had yet to appear. With another series of groans he moved from his bed to stand and walk to the bar and pour a glass of water. As he turned the faucet on and began to pour water he heard the door where Naruto entered open before someone sat down and popped open a bottle. The young boy ignored whoever was there and chugged his glass, hearing someone chug the contents of whatever bottle they had opened. After he had finished his glass he set the cup on the drying rack then turned to face someone that certainly wasn't Naruto.

For starters it was a woman, not a man if her chest was anything to go by. She had on plain red t shirt that matched her blood red hair and her red eyes and black cat slit pupils if he wasn't seeing things. Her hair hung down low, almost reaching the waist line of her black pants but strangely she had no shoes or socks on.

"So you're the new kid" said the woman in a soft voice, one he didn't expect. She looked like she was rough around the edges, her body language spoke volumes to Harry.

"Yeah, who are you? I haven't met you yet" said Harry, making sure the faucet was closed off properly.

"Naruto's roommate, just call me Hitome. Hope you're ready for his class, it'll be a tough one" said the woman before standing up and moving to the door Naruto went through.

"Also, nice timing having that little stick at the ready when you heard me" said Hitome, turning her head to show her red eyes almost glow before going back into the room she shared with Naruto. Once the door closed Harry let out a breath before pocketing his wand. He knew the instant she had turned to look at him she was something similar to Naruto. When she did that he could feel…..immeasurable power flowing off of her for an instant before it disappeared. He decided he'd ponder over it more tomorrow and opted to return to his bed, sleep on it was his go to for most things after all.

The next morning and first day of class

Luna let out a sigh as she sat alone at her desk in professor McGonagall's class. She hadn't see Harry at all before class and she wondered where he was since he said he was never late to anything. When she had just assumed he slept in the doors behind her opened and Harry walked up to sit next to her while the other late student she knew to be a Weasley went to the front.

"Are you having a nice time hiding professor?" asked Harry before the cat sitting on the desk jumped off before quickly shifting into their aged professor.

"Keen eyes Mr. Potter but not keen enough to keep time I see."

"Professor Uzumaki kept me to tell me something important. He said to tell you don't forget the tab" said Harry. With that McGonagall spoke nothing more about that to Harry and began to hound on Ron for being late.

"What kind of fun things did you speak about?" said Luna. She wanted to know more about the professor no one else knew anything about.

"Just turns out he's got a demon living with him" said Harry and Luna smiled.

"I wanna see it! When I can?" said Luna.

"You can see her at dinner tomorrow tonight" said Harry. Luna smiled a little more before turning to face the professor and Harry went to reading his book on advanced transfiguration.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry kept his book to his nose, not dropping it down for a second as his potion teacher Snape walked in and began his introduction of the class.

Then the girl he wished wasn't next to him nudged him "The professor is looking at you." Harry rolled his eyes and glanced up to see Snape before returning to his book once again.

' _If you want to ignore class show me you have the right to'_ thought Snape before he spoke as Harry was turning a page.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood Mr. Potter?" Harry froze mid turn, Hermione noticed he stopped breathing for a moment before glancing at Snape and turning the page all the way.

"As do I" was all Harry said which confused the entire class besides Snape.

"Where would I find a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat" responded Harry, not looking up.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing" was Harry's answer.

"Good job, if only the rest of you were at that level. On with the class" said Snape.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luna was somewhat surprised when Harry walked her to her table then sat down at it with her and the rest of the ravenclaw members.

"You're not allowed to sit here" spat out one ravenclaw second year.

"As part of the UN house I am allowed to sit at any house table or the teachers table if I so please. If you have any problems speak to the head of the house" said Harry which effectively shut the second year boy up.

"You get all the cool perks" said Luna before the owls began to drop the daily mail. Harry watched as a small back landed in front of Luna who smiled and pocked the item.

"I see you send me those shells I spoke of" said Luna, looking to Harry.

"I found some nearby the lake is all" said Harry before his fox suddenly appeared in front of him, surprising the others.

"Oh, it's him! I haven't seen him in a while" said the blonde girl referring to Harry's fox.

"He went off to get the paper for today." Harry opened and skimmed through it, seeing the different happenings before frowning which Luna quickly noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone broke into my vault at the bank, thankfully they contents were transferred" said Harry. He wasn't worried about the money but he did remember the professor grabbing a small item from the bank. He wondered if that was what they were after, seeing as they send her of all people to get it.

"I've already transferred your funds to my secure account within a different location thanks to some connections within the bank" said Naruto, passing by to take his seat for lunch.

"Eat boy, you've got broom practice next" said Naruto before going to his food.

"Oh, that's right! I had that already, it's pretty fun if you're good at it. I don't really like it too much when I have to control it" said Luna, eating a bowl of noodles with a strange white broth that smelt like milk and sugar.

"I hope so, I can't read and learn to ride" said Harry with a frown. It was the only thing he didn't have time to practice after all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, Harry was bored out of his mind. He listened to the instructor drabble on and on about safety every six year old should know before finally letting them pick the broom up. He got that part quickly but just as he was about to take off he saw Narwhale-no Neville fly around like a mad man before getting caught one of the statues. Luckily another pike caught his cloak a second time before he fell to the ground, his wrist cracking made him pity the boy a bit. His mouthy professor ordered everyone to stay grounded as she escorted Neville to the hospital wing.

"Look, the fat one left his little remember ball. I wonder if he'll remember it if I throw it on the roof" said a snobby blond kid he knew to be Draco.

"Leave it be Draco, pity the injured" said Harry as Draco stood partly on the broom.

"No thanks" said the Malfoy before lifting off the ground a few inches and floating as he properly sat on it. Just as he was getting situated he crossed the cobblestone walkway, giving Harry an idea for practice and to help the poor boy. Draco never saw it coming, just as he got on the broom fully Harry shot past him, stealing the ball from his hand. The young Potter shot off like a rocked before leaning forward and spiking up. As he neared the second level of the tower he was scaling Harry leaned further back and spun, getting himself back on track to the other kids while also in an upright position. He descended slowly and gained his footing as the class ran to him, cheering.

"All I did was get a ball" said Harry, clearly not seeing the importance of such an act. However, as quickly as the class cheered they died down and Harry turned to see McGonagall facing him.

"Leave your broom and the ball then follow me" was all she said before turning heel and walking away. Harry said nothing and followed her, he respected his elders and didn't question her if she chose to submit him to a punishment. His actions were justified to himself, that's all that mattered at the moment. He was certainly surprised when she didn't submit him to a higher authority, instead she called someone from class for something called quidditch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it, you're the youngest seeker in a hundred years" said Luna as they walked through one of the courtyards in the school.

"Yes yes" was all Harry said, intent on reading a small book in his hand. It was a starter pack for Harry for Naruto's class he was supposed to go to tomorrow. It was the only class that actually started the second day and the only reason Naruto gave was "I don't feel like teaching the first day."

"You know your father was last legendary seeker?" asked Luna.

"Yes yes" said Harry again, walking to the moving staircase.

"It's moving to the third floor Harry."

"Yes yes."

"I didn't know you like men" said Luna.

"I do not" snapped Harry, looking at her as she smiled.

"Gotcha, now mind telling me what's up?" asked Luna, referring to them being on the third level.

"I wanted to look around, you coming?" asked Harry, opened the door ahead of them.

"Sure?" said Luna, closing it behind her then noticing almost instantly the pillar to the right of them lit up.

"Seems we know where to go" said Harry, following the pathway with Luna right behind him.

"Locked, wonder what's there?" asked Harry, thinking to himself before Luna pointed her wand at the latch.

"Alohomora" spoke Luna before the lock popped open and the door shifted back a bit.

"Thank you, as always" said Harry, pulling his wand at the ready before walking in as Luna once again closed the door behind her. She made sure it was latched before turning and her breath hitched in her throat when her eyes locked onto the slowly waking three headed dog. It moved to its full height and seemed to ponder them, inching closer and eliciting an action from the two who shot off spells.

"Descendo!" shouted Harry, aiming his want at the middle head which forced the head to slam to the ground.

Right after the head hit the ground Luna said "Avis!" A shower of blue almost see through birds flew out of her wand and swarmed the room as Harry opened the door and quickly pushed Luna out before latching it shut again.

"That was quite interesting" said Harry, turning to Luna. The two slowly began to smile before bursting out into laughter which slowly died down as they left the room and went back to the courtyard.

"We can talk more that tomorrow, take care Luna" said Harry.

"You too, don't go wondering around without me next time!" said Luna with a smile as she hugged him before running off to her house dorm. Harry seemed to shut down for a second at the sudden new sensation he had since almost never got a hug then shook his head before going to his own dorm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While that was taking place a figure appeared seemingly from nothing inside the room where the three headed dog now lay.

"They think quickly, that certainly bought them more time and got my attention. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't intimidated little fluffy here" said Hitome looking to the dog before disappearing again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry half listened to his short professor while reading on the small book he had earlier. He knew how to do the spell, after all he used the opposite to send a massive dog head to the ground.

"Can you do it Potter?" asked Seamus who was seated next to him.

Without even looking he picked up his wand before speaking "Wingardium Leviosa." As his feather began to float another one floated with his, ascending to the ceiling before they dropped their spells and the feathers fell.

"I wanna try!" said Seamus and before he could even finished the first word his feather was set ablaze. Harry looked up for only a moment to make sure Seamus contained the now burning feather before returning to his book.

After class

"It's leviOsa not Leviosa. No wonder she's got no friends" said the boy Harry knew to be Ron. What he didn't notice was Hermione was right behind him and she heard every word. He watched as she pushed passed the red head and towards the women's bathroom.

"I'll go talk to her, gonna be alright by yourself?" teased Luna which Harry ignored.

"I'll be fine, please make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Luna nodded her head before picking up her pace a little so she could keep Hermione in sight. Harry continued with his day, reading his book and most of his professors left him be after showing he knew the majority of first year knowledge. When dinner rolled around he found it odd Luna and Hermione weren't back but kept quite since he knew Luna was just helping her anyway.

"Your friend isn't here" said Naruto, still wearing his suit.

"Neither is yours" said Harry and Naruto smiled.

"She is, you just don't see her." Harry kept quite after that, he didn't want to try and find someone like her since he knew he wouldn't find her. He started to eat but as soon as he did the doors to the hall burst open and professor Quarrel ran half way to the teachers table.

"Troll! There's a troll in the dungeon! I…..just thought you ought to know" said the man before he fell to the ground and hysteria erupted. While the students began to move Harry noticed Snape slide away out the back door while Naruto seemed too calm.

"Everyone silence!" shouted the head master Dumbledore effectively stopping everyone from speaking or moving.

"Prefects take their houses to their dorms, teachers accompany me to the dungeon" said the aged professor to which everyone responded. As the students were lead out and the teachers began to follow Naruto spoke to Harry.

"I suggest making sure your friend is alright, the troll will be easy business" said Harry's head of house.

"I will" responded Harry before breaking off of the group and taking to a full run down the hall. If it wasn't Luna that needed help he'd certainly not be running right now because he hated that most. He was certainly relieved when he noticed something coming down the hall ahead and he hid behind a large stone pillar. His joy disappeared when he noticed it went into the girls bathroom, where Luna was.

"Just wonderful" said Harry before he took off running again.

With Luna

"See, no worries. He only said it cause he was jealous" said Luna with a kind smile as she stood by Hermione as she washed her face off.

"Ok ok, I get it. Thank you Luna" said Hermione before both girls heard heavy footsteps enter the bathroom. The two didn't turn, they both looked using the mirror to see the large troll behind them.

"It's a mountain troll, dumb and terrible depth perception" said Luna quietly, already trying to think of a logical plan to escape. Then it hit her and she pointed her want up in the air.

"Fumos!" said Luna before a cloud of black smoke began to fill the bottom of the room and concealing the girls. The troll looked around, shifting through the smoke as he looked for his target then he heard someone shout.

"Evanesce!" then the troll noticed his club was gone. He lifted the object to his hand, he could feel it but it wasn't there. Now why was that?

Then, another voice spoke in a calm manner "Everte statum." The troll could barely remember left from right when his body slammed into the wall, his head hitting the club he still couldn't see.

"Descendo" said the same voice before the troll was forced to slam into the ground, knocked out cold by both hitting his head on the tile floor and the club landing on it afterwards.

"You were in quite the predicament " said Hitome flicking her wand as the black smoke faded to reveal Luna and Hermione almost to the door.

"I didn't think you'd come by to help" said Harry.

"Who's that?" asked Luna.

"The woman I told you about" responded Harry and Luna walked up to her then smiled.

"Acacia wood wand, matched your hair and those spells you used. Nice to meet you, I'm Luna" said Luna in a backwards greeting.

"Likewise, you did rather well with that quickly thought spell and you as well Harry" said Hitome before the door to the bathroom burst open as McGonagall and Snape rushed in and Naruto casually walked in.

"All taken care of here" said Hitome and Naruto nodded his head as professor Quarrel rushed in then saw the troll and nearly turned heel to run away.

"Who's idea was it to go to the bathroom at a time like this?" asked McGonagall.

"They were already in here, Luna was consoling Hermione. I came here to warn them but when I did the troll was already here" said Harry.

"I just followed the boy since he wandered off then finished the job for him" said the red haired woman.

"I see no harm in what happened but I will ask for twenty pointed to be added to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for Mr. Potter's astounding courage and Luna's quick thinking that saved their lives" said Naruto and Snape quietly agreed.

"I….s-second that" said Quarrel.

"Very well, twenty points will be added to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tomorrow. Snape please escort Hermione to her house and will take Luna. Mr. Potter, I suggest you go with professor Uzumaki so you don't go finding anymore danger" said McGonagall. Harry kept quite as he followed Naruto and Hitome to their room. As soon as the door shut behind Harry Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh boy, that was awesome! I wish I could have taken video of the kids face when they heard a troll was here! That was just gold!" said Naruto and Hitome laughed a little to herself while Harry smiled. He had to admit too, that was a good reaction.

After he had calmed down Naruto turned to Harry "Alright lover boy, try to get ready for tomorrow. You've got my class then right after that it's a quidditch match. Hope you read up, my class isn't like the others."

"I will, take care" said Harry before walking forward and closing the door to his room.

"Was it wise to reveal myself so early to him?" asked Hitome.

"He'll need to know you well enough to travel at some point so it's best he sees you as you are now before things get bad when we go out. I'm sure he'll be fine with it but that Luna girl sure does like your style" said Naruto as he poured himself a drink then gave Hitome hers.

"Yeah, she seemed to warm up to me pretty quick but I think she does with anyone who hasn't shown her ill will. She's got an interesting mind, smart one though."

"That she is, I just want to see their plan for the match they've been discussing in between classes" said Naruto, sipping on his drink.

"We'll see it tomorrow and I'm sure it'll be out of the box and spectacular" responded Hitome.

 **Done! I made this in less than a day so don't mind the mistakes until my beat can look this over. I watch bits of the movie then write and repeat over and over to get stuff in order and not mess up since I haven't read or watched the first few in a long time. I may have another chapter out within the next week or two since work has given me a lot of time off and one of my eight week classes is going to end soon. Take care and have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick side note I forgot to mention in a previous chapter, Harry is wearing the regular school clothes because he doesn't have anything else that fits him besides a few outfits. He will only wear different clothes during school holidays and when he's outside of class. Also, I am not in any way getting cozy with Hermione in this. She's being used for what I like to call a plot stepping stone. Wonderful pieces, I designate a target and something that really happened in a story before using them as foothold for greater things. On with the show!**

Chapter 4

Harry, Luna and a few other Ravenclaw members were crowded around a piece of paper and the quidditch book called Quidditch Through the Ages. It went in depth into almost every happening concerning quidditch since its creation.

"It's really interesting watching them" said Naruto to Snape.

"Why's that?" asked the black haired professor.

"You have quidditch players from Ravenclaw helping Potter even though he's a different team's seeker. It's just interesting seeing them come together because they want to see if the boy no one's done before can do more."

"With the other players, even Slytherin, helping it should be something we don't always see. He's never played before so I want to know if this is going to be really complex or just a simple plan" said Snape.

Then he heard Hitome under her invisibility spell speak "Their just reading rules and getting to know every in and out of the entire rule book. They go from the smallest fouls to the largest loopholes, looking over every document that was set in controversy. I don't think the plan for this match is going to be in depth or well planned, it'll be a simple game ending plan since he's a seeker. The next few after that we may see their experimentation from time to time if they get the entire team involved." Snape silently agreed and stood from his seat before moving to exit the hall, walking past Harry as he did.

"Good luck Potter, I hope to see what kind of plan you can come up with" said Snape, walking off with a slight limp that Harry and Luna noticed.

"Ok, so you just need to get that snitch as quick as possible and show everyone how good you are. After that we can start coming up with a full team game plan to really get crazy" said one of the Ravenclaw's own beaters. He knew it wouldn't help his team but he didn't care, he just wanted to see whatever they came up with in action. Harry seemed like the boy who could do it, get an entire team on a dead set plan and end a match in record time.

"Alright, so what's a good plan to get it without chasing it down on a slow broom" said a female Ravenclaw chaser. Before anyone could put their two cents in a pure white snow owl flew in and dropped a broom for Harry before continuing its route. Harry followed the owl and saw it land on professor McGonagall's table as she seemed to smile and nod to him. He returned the nod before opening the package with the help of the others.

"A Nimbus 2000! That defiantly changes the plan!" said a Hufflepuff reserve keeper. Luna scratched out some notes they had made before pulling out a book that had the stats of professional brooms and skimmed to the Nimbus. Once she had looked it over she wrote brief stats of what it could do on the paper for everyone to see.

"Whoa, this really does change things" said the Ravenclaw beater.

"Ok, let's not get fancy now that we have this. Short and simple, everyone draw a plan and we'll talk about them" said Harry, handing out a pencil and paper to everyone before they got started on making their plans.

Last class before the match

Harry sat near Terence Higgs, a second year and the seeker for Slytherin in Naruto's class room near the back of the room.

"Name's Terence Higgs, sorry I didn't introduce myself when I passed by to help earlier" said Higgs, holding his hand out.

Harry shook it and responded with "Harry Potter, nice to meet you as well. Think nothing of it, I didn't expect a single opposing team member to help but I had every house stop by to plan after I got that new broom. I just hope things go well, theories on paper are different when tested for the first time."

Terence laughed "I feel that, my first match I thought I could just chase that snitch and do nothing else. I got smashed to the ground and almost broke my leg in the process. You're different though, nothing like anyone who's ever come here from what we've heard. I helped cause you looked lost when you were reading things for the first time, I felt you deserved that much being a first year in this and all."

"I should be alright now after your help and everyone else, I just hope I don't go breaking bones on my first match" said Harry before the room went quite as Naruto walked in dressed in something different. He had on a dark blue v neck shirt, a silver necklace that held two rings, a pair of black pants and combat boots. Over his shirt was a high collared, long sleeved cloak with red flames licking the bottom and strange lettering on the back.

"Alright class, as you know my name is professor Uzumaki and I'm here to teach you the art of sealing. It's not a common art, nor one anyone besides an extremely select few wizards can use properly. This course is mainly designed to help with your attention to detail and hand eye coordination. In each desk is a small book containing this year's material we will be going through. I will be teaching you how to write seals that can keep doors shut under any kind of non-magical pressure. You will learn to create barriers that can stop a dragon dead in its tracks if written properly. Now, let's get to it. Chapter one is about the basic strokes of ink and a brush. I'll let you read over that in a moment before I go over it but I want to say something first. There is a way to never have to take a single class the rest of your years here, translate the words on the back of my cloak which are already written on the board. If you can do that properly then you will be given the highest marks for the entirety of your stay at Hogwarts in my class. Now get to reading, we'll discuss chapter one in a few minutes."

As soon as he stopped talking Harry raised his hand "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"For any sealing not on a tag or parchment do we just chalk or anything that writes?"

"Good question, this will pertain to a later experiment we'll be doing. You don't have to use just chalk but the results will not vary no matter what you use. The amount of skill in your writing and the proper focus on what is written will determine how a seal works."

"Are we going to need to memorize every single kanji on here?" asked a Ravenclaw.

"No, but you will be expected to memorize the easier and most common ones after the first few weeks" responded Naruto before the room stayed quite. He waited for a few more minutes until he noticed mostly everyone was done reading before writing a small kanji on the board.

"What does this mean?"

"Fire" said Harry.

"Correct, what does this do if I placed this on a tag and activated it?"

"The tag would catch fire and slowly burn itself" said a student in the front row.

"Good, can someone perform this?" Harry opened his ink jar and dipped the brush in before walking to the side of the class where a large flat stone lay.

He pulled his wand out then said "Excitant." The paper instantly was engulfed in flames burning for almost ten second before it was nothing more than ash. Naruto nodded his thanks and Harry returned to his seat.

"That is a rather simple trick, you can use something like that as long as you know exactly where a tag is and focus on it before saying the activation word. Let's continue to the next few basic words…"

After class

Harry stayed seated in class with Terence, two red head boys from class, a light brown haired boy and recently Luna had appeared to take a seat on his desk while reading through his book on Naruto's class. The six waited for a few minutes before they saw Naruto walk in from a side door and walk to the front of his desk and lean back on it.

"I've called you here for a favor, I need upper classmen to help Mr. Potter with training in anything magical and Hogwarts related. Each of you is astounding at something, which is why I asked you to come. Terence is an amazing player at quidditch, he knows his way around some other classes as well. Cedric here is known for outstanding academic and physical prowess which I hope will help you with your guardians neglect at physical condition. The Weasley twins love to experiment and with your mind they may help you created new spells, hex's, jinx's, and so on. Luna, as I've seen, is here as a partner through it all and a close confidant. You both share similar interest, experiences and get along well enough to help each other. I don't ask everyone to get along in the best of ways but any help would be appreciated. Anyone opting out or questions?"

"Yeah, do we-"

"have a limit?" asked the twins, finished one another's sentences.

"Only stick to the rules of Hogwarts is all I ask, unless inside the protected spell room Harry can show you at a later date. In there anything that doesn't hurt one another purposely is fair game as that is my private property. Anything else?"

Cedric stood then turned to Harry "I want to see you after your match to talk about what I can get you started with. I wish you the best of luck to you two seekers, I hope it's a good match." With that he left the room as Fred and George walked up to Harry.

"I'm Fred and-"

"He's George and I'm Fred. When you've got some free time let us know we can get you started on how to really play around with some spells. Get crazy with things I bet you haven't thought of yet."

"Take care" said Fred before they too walked out of the room.

"I'll see you at the game and sometime before the next one we need to get out and practice" said Terence as he followed the twins out.

"I'll see you later Potter, I wish you the best" said Naruto then gave a nod to Luna just before exiting the room through the side door that disappeared after he closed it.

"Well, looks like you've got all new friends now" said Luna, turned to Harry who groaned.

"Wonderful, just what I wanted."

"Come on now, I wasn't that bad and I was a new friend" said Luna, walking around the room as she looked at different symbols on the wall.

"You're different though" retorted Harry. Luna turned her head half way to look at him with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and legs.

"Oh am I now?" she said almost in a teasing tone which caught Harry off guard. He seemed extremely shocked for a moment then returned to his usual impassive look, a light tint of pink still on his cheeks.

"You really are. I'd never have expected to meet someone like you" said Harry, gathering his things and placing them in a small bag he carried. The blonde witch walked up to him unnoticed and as he stood up he noticed her approaching. He was a bit wary, most people who approached unnoticed by him certainly didn't have a good reason for it but in typical Luna fashion she surprised him once again. He had no time to react as hugged him again but he expected that from her so it wasn't much of surprise. What was a surprise was how much longer and intimate the hug was. She held it for quite some time then moved back and smiled.

"Good luck Harry, I'll be rooting for you" and with that Luna walked out the classroom leaving a frozen Harry.

After nearly a minute of processing things he shook his head "That woman will be the end of me one day." As he walked off no one was there to see the small smile and blush he sported before getting down as he got outside.

Quidditch game

There he stood, the Gryffindor team he had never once played with at the gate to the arena.

"So I've heard you've been planning with quite a few people today about what you're going to do" said the team captain Oliver Wood.

"If all goes well this should be a short game" said Harry, confirming what he said.

"Let's hope so, the guys on this team play rough so watch your head." Harry nodded then mounted his broom as they entered the arena and lined up to play with both seekers on bottom.

"Let's see this plan go to work" said Terence with a smile which Harry returned.

"You won't know what'll happen till it's already over" said Harry before the whistle blew. Quicker than anyone expected Harry shot off like a bullet straight up into the air, catching everyone's attention. There were few clouds in the sky that day so the spectators could see Harry moving a break neck speeds into the air.

"5…4…3…" said Luna and a few Ravenclaw members around her from earlier in the day.

"2…1…release" said Harry as he closed his eyes, arched his broom back and came to a upside down stall before it tipped down and began to descend.

Flashback

" _Ok, so you can see that little bugger from miles away right?" asked a Hufflepuff._

" _I can track it pretty far with my glasses on."_

" _Good, once you get turned around and begin your initial descent find it immediately then once you find it move to intercept it."_

End

Harry's eyes scoured the area, looking for the little gold ball then he noticed Terence chasing it in a constant circle around the edge.

' _You made this too easy'_ thought Harry before he leaned in and picked up speed. To anyone who didn't know of his plan he looked like he was just going to try and ram the other seeker at full speed and make his victory an easy one. As he got within fifty feet of the loose flight path of the snitch he moved to the second part of the plan.

Flashback

" _You'll be moving at crazy fast speeds for even professionals so riding normally won't get you the pull up power. You don't want to catch that then slam face first into the ground, it's not worth it. What I learned from watching the real stuff is if you really want to pull up stand on it then push your back foot down. Some people do that in a real game if someone forces them to the ground. You'll be at a dead stop but if you get what you need then it's over anyway" said the Ravenclaw girl chaser._

End

Harry slowly moved his right foot to rest on the back of the broom near the end as he got within thirty feet of the snitch and almost fifty feet of the field. He just had to wait for the perfect moment to lean forward for his last move.

Flashback

" _Once you get within range to go straight for in a sure fire catch and your back foots ready, tilt down a bit. Reach out with your less dominate hand while the other grabs then you can figure the rest out based on how far you are from the ground" said a Gryffindor beater._

End

Terence saw Harry shoot off into the air and instantly went after the snitch because whatever that boy has planned he couldn't let happen. If he got the snitch first then the game would be over and he was about to end it. Just as he got within reaching distance a blur of red and gold shot past him, slamming into the snitch and heading at dizzying speeds to the ground. He quickly halted the movement of his broom and looked down, not caring for losing sight of his target. He just wanted to see who was going to slam face first into the ground when trying to catch…..now he knew what happened.

With Harry

As he neared the snitch he tiled his broom forward, held his right hand tight on the broom and let his left hand grab the snitch. When he felt the ball hit his hand he held it tight then stood up fully on the broom. As soon as he did he slammed his right foot back as hard as he could, trying to at least level the broom so he didn't break his neck on impact. He got half of what he wanted, the broom leveled but he didn't transfer his weight correctly. As it went to a near dead stop inches from the ground he had gotten off balance and leaned slightly left which sent him tumbling hard into the ground below. He had lost a lot of momentum but he still had enough to roll almost thirty feet from where his broom stopped.

The crowd was almost deadly silent, no now was fully sure what to make of it since no one had quite seen anything like that before. What made quite a few teachers and strangely a mix of students from different houses worry was that he was unmoving as he lay face down. They held with almost baited breath and shock for a few seconds before he moved slightly the turned to lay on his back and hold his left hand up, showing the snitch.

The whistle blew instantly "Gryffindor wins!" Most of the arena instantly erupted in cheers from almost every house, including a few Slytherin only because of the show they got to see. Harry just stayed where he was, he could see people above coming down but he was too tired and sore to move.

' _It's time for a nap, yeah, that's good. If Luna needs me she knows she can wake me up'_ thought Harry before he closed his eyes and went to sleep on the grass field.

 **Alright, here's a gift to everyone. I had fourteen pages and counting but decided to make this one stop at seven and make a longer fifth chapter instead. I'm not sure when the longer one will be out, maybe in a week, or two, or seven. I've been just watching bits of the movie, reading up tons of spells, potions and other knowledge before writing. I'll be getting pretty deep into potions next chapter, as in specifics created by a grading scale by Snape. Quick note, the relationship between Harry and Luna won't progress much after this chapter. They'll get close but nothing solid will happen this year and possibly the next one. I want a descent time frame to let them develop, in mind and body, before getting serious into a relationship. Now, I already know this won't hit off big or get a lot reviews but I want this story to be filled with good content or I'll never finish it. I hope those that are here enjoy my story. Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

' _Naruto'_ -thinking of humans and demons in human form

" **Naruto"** -Demon speaking in demon form and any attacks

" _Naruto"_ -Demons thinking in demon form

" _ **Naruto"**_ -anyone speaking through a mental link

' _I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat'_ –Edgar Allen Poe

The next morning

Harry yawned and shifted a bit as he opened his eyes, instantly knowing he was it the hospital wing of the school. He could feel some uncomfortable pain in his left arm and his right shoulder hurt pretty bad. The young wizard could tell both were wrapped up and his right ankle was wrapped to. Just as he was shifting some more to sit up fully the doors to the wing opened and he saw Naruto walk in clapping while Hitome and Snape trailed behind.

"Wonderful plan, wonderful indeed" said Naruto with a smile as they stopped at the foot of his bed.

"What's all wrong with me?" asked Harry, he couldn't move to read his medical report.

"Nothing major, just bruised up pretty well. Winter break is coming up after all, you'll have plenty of time to rest" said Hitome.

"Good, I need to get practicing with potions as soon as possible" Harry.

"Once your mobile just meet with me in class, I'll be there mostly during the break to help students with any questions. I hope to see more great things from you Potter" said Snape, walking off.

"A few students may stop by later on, Hagrid as well. Have fun" said Naruto before he followed in Snape's footsteps, letting the large groundkeeper in as he left.

"You really are quite the quidditch player Harry, just like your father" said the large man and Harry smiled at that. He rarely got mentioned or compared to his father but he knew him to be a great man so being compared to him was a wonderful thing at the moment.

"Something seems to be troubling you though" said Hagrid.

"Snape seemed injured when the troll was let in but wasn't there to fight it, the only thing that I can think of that would injure his leg so badly is the beast in level three.

"Fluffy? Snape wouldn't go bothering fluffy or what he's guarding. That's between Dumbledore and Nickolas Flamel" said Hagrid, trying to sound stern before he saw the thinking look on Harry's face.

"Shouldn't have said that, should not have said that" said Hagrid, repeating his mantra as he walked out and nearly bumped into Luna and Cedric.

"Looking worse for wear" said Cedric but Harry didn't respond. He could tell the boy was deep in thought, his eyes seemed glazed over like he was running through all of his memories for something.

"Harry" said Luna and without a pause his eyes shifted to the woman next to him. Cedric noticed how he reacted to her single word, her voice alone instantly snapped him out of his lost state of mind. He'd need to watch these two, the way she spoke of him and how he reacted to her spoke depths about the two's connection. They were young but he was almost sure of it, he needed to speak to the others as well on this. They could help since they were training the boy with him.

"Sorry, I was thinking for a minute. I hope the match was good" said Harry.

"Good? The entire school is talking about the brand new first year doing what most professionals can't even pull off on his very first game. You're pretty looked up to right now" said Cedric.

"It wasn't anything special and I doubt anyone else actually had that many people from different classes coming together to make a plan."

"That's true but it was done by you nonetheless, the boy who excels in everything" responded Cedric.

"Everything but running and using his muscles" said Luna teasingly.

"You're no better."

"I'm not a brawny boy."

"What happened to being different?"

"I said I don't care about running with every trend or normality, not getting ripped" said Luna before Harry laughed a bit.

"What? What's so funny Potter?" said Luna.

"Imagining you with rippling muscles" said Harry, trying to keep his laughter controlled. When he said that the image popped in Luna and Cedric's head who all joined in on a short laugh about it.

"Ok ok, back to business since I've got class soon. When you've healed up properly I'll start both of you on some basic exercises to get your cardio up mixed with strength training."

"Sounds wonderful" drawled out Harry "I should be better in three weeks so after winter break is over."

"I'll start writing out the plan, see you next semester Potter" said Cedric before he took off in a light jog to his class he was already late for.

"Why aren't you going to class? You've got herbology don't you?"

"I do but I want to know what got you so lost in thought that I had to call your name to get your attention" said Luna. It was a little known fact about the two that they often went deep into thought from time to time and the only way to bring them back was to either shake them physically or the other to call their name. They both assumed it was because they were their only friends for almost their entire life.

"You remember before my match I told you about how Snape was injured when he walked in the bathroom with the troll and how he limped later on?" asked Harry and Luna nodded her head, moving to sit on a stool near him.

"I think there was something that dog was guarding and someone wanted in. I'm not sure it was Snape though, he could have been stopping whoever was getting in. That and Naruto would know instantly if Snape was deceiving them so I really don't think he did it but he has something to do with it" said Harry.

"I thought something like that when I saw his leg that night but I wasn't sure if he came in contact with the troll before we did at the time. That doesn't seem like something you'd think so much over though."

"Hagrid had been in here and when I spoke about it he said what Fluffy was guarding was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Isn't he a well known alchemist?" asked Luna.

"Yes but there was something he was well known for I just can't remember exactly what it was. I read it in passing on an old book here but I didn't really pay mind to it at the time because I was looking for other information" said Harry, trailing off before a nurse poked her head through the door.

"Mr. Potter, you have been released just now. You are free to return to your dorm but no classes until tomorrow" said the woman before closing the door again.

"What are you thinking of doing?" asked Luna now that he was free to leave.

"Are you going to class?"

"I did all my work and turned it in yesterday so I'm free."

"Chess it is then" said Harry.

A week later

Harry didn't move, he just sat still as he looked at the chess board. Terence, Fred, George and Cedric seemed awestruck as they watched and Luna…..Luna was standing beside Harry with a confused expression trying to figure out what just happened. Harry had one pawn just a square away from the opposing side, a knight and another pawn near E3 while his king was cornered by the opposing queen, a rook and a bishop. The opposing team, along with the aforementioned pieces, had five pawns near the other side, another rook and a knight.

"That is how you play the game Harry. Once you beat me then you can play Naruto" said Hitome.

"I will never again doubt you" said Harry quietly and Naruto's friend smiled.

"I'd hope not, now I assume you all aren't here to watch him play chess" said the woman before walking into her room she shared with Naruto.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to have a get together since most of the houses won't be having anyone here" said Cedric. His house was nearly bare safe four or five people, Slytherin seemed stuck to close friends and nothing more and he wasn't sure about the other two houses.

"Where can we meet?" asked Harry. He didn't mind meeting, if he was to learn from them all then he might as well hang out with them on such a holiday he'd never celebrated with anyone before.

"You're all welcome here, just make sure one of us three lets you in" said Naruto in passing with a large stack of papers. He had given everyone a small assignment before the school ended and he got to go through all there horrid pages to see who even got close. It was a simple one, draw two elements by memory in class. He swore most just drew a stick figure and a frowning face, at least that's what he saw.

"It's settled then, I'll see you all here tomorrow morning" said Terence, leaving the room to contact his parents before Christmas.

"We were going to our parents but they went to see our brother in Romania who raises dragons" said George.

"Wicked cool job but he should have come down here instead. We'll see you all later" said Fred before the two walked into the cellar behind the bar. Harry had given them unrestricted access to it so they used it whenever they could to come up with whatever their minds created.

"I assume it'll be early so I'll bring some food from the dining hall" said Cedric.

"No need, Naruto said he'd have some here in the morning so he'll probably ask for extra."

"Alright, take care then" with that Cedric left the room the way Terence left.

"Library?" asked Luna. The two had been looking at any book that may contain information on Nicholas but nothing has popped up. When they asked Naruto and Hitome the two smiled and just let them go about their business. To them it was a game, they liked watching the two work together to figure things out.

"Hagrid would know and he slips his tongue" said Harry.

"Let's not bother him today, he's getting things ready."

"We'll need to try late at night and get into the restricted section, so maybe tomorrow night after since most everyone will be gone or nowhere near it."

"Sounds good but what will we do for the rest of the day?"

"I'll be visiting Snape to start potions class. It's the only thing I haven't been practicing because Naruto said I need to learn the basics before messing around with things. Did you want to join?"

"I'll get out of the school clothes and meet you there" said Luna.

"I'll do the same, see you there" said Harry before the two split off in separate directions.

In potions class

Snape was looking over notes handed in by other students when he saw Harry and surprising Luna walk in.

"I expected to see you Mr. Potter over the break but not Ms. Lovegood. Why the sudden interest in potions?" asked Snape.

"I've always liked them but I didn't have time to study the in depth portions of the book you gave us just yet. I figured coming here would help me get a hands on approach to it instead" said Luna. She had changed into an interesting choice of clothing. She had on a pure white jacket, a dark green shirt, bright yellow pants and a pair of rainbow bedazzled loafers. Harry wore a maroon sweater over a white collared shirt with black pants and plain black dress shoes.

"We'll start with a very basic potion for Ms. Lovegood. Make a pepperup potion" said Snape before returning to grade more papers. Harry assembled a small cauldron stand on the desk and went through what to do with Luna.

"First, you add the water then set the flame near the middle so the water comes to a boil. While that's boiling we need to crush up a bicorn horn and mandrake root with a mortar and pestle into a medium texture" said Harry, handing her the mortar and pestle before walking off to the cabinets. He grabbed a small bit of bicorn horn and mandrake roots before going back to Luna and setting them in the mortar. Luna knew what to do from there, it was easy to mash up the ingredients into the required consistence.

"What next?" Harry asked Luna to see if she knew what to do.

"Add two tablespoons of this to the boiling water, wave your wand over it and let sit for thirty minutes" responded Luna, adding two tablespoons of the mixture to the water before placing the top on the cauldron.

"Then?"

"Turn the flame down low" said Luna, using her wand to lower the flames and lessen the heat on the black bowl.

"Nothing terrible yet, now while Luna makes the awakening potion Harry needs to make a sleeping draught" drawled out Snape, not even looking up from the notes. Luna decided to make hers to the left of the already clean cauldron. She started off adding six snake fangs and four measures of standard ingredient to her mortar then put six dried Billywig Stings to the water and turned the flame on for thirty seconds. While that was cooking she crushed the contents in the mortar into fine grain then added four measures into the caldron. Once that was complete she stirred three times clockwise, waved her wand then left it to brew for forty one minutes. After she knew everything was left alone properly she pulled out a book from her herbology class and began to read ahead of the class.

As that was going on Harry was making his own brew on the right of what was already simmering. He added four sprigs of lavender and two measures of standard ingredient to his mortar before crushing together to get a creamy paste substance. Once that was complete he added two blobs of flobberworm mucus and two measures standard ingredient to his cauldron before heating for thirty seconds. Harry waited the allotted time before adding three measures of the crush mixture in his mortar then waved his wand and let it sit for fifty two minutes.

Silence quickly overtook the room, there was no need to speak even as Naruto walked in and took a seat near Snape and waited for the first potion to finish. Harry snapped his book Naruto had given him shut before setting it down and looking to Luna.

"You can open this up and we'll see how we did" said Harry. Luna cut the flames off then set the top to the side before grabbing a small test tube and took a portion of the liquid inside then handed it to Snape. He looked over the liquid, swirled it around then let a drop fall on his tongue before handing it back.

"Not perfect but not terrible but we'll see how the others pan out before seeing how well you really did" said Snape.

"Was it that good?" asked Naruto. He knew how Snape graded, if they didn't achieve near perfect it wasn't a good grade.

"It was mostly there, just a tad bit off the texture was all they missed which would have been done better had they not boiled the water first. They didn't on these so they may turn out better" responded the black haired man before they all waited a few extra minutes as the potions time limits neared.

Luna was first, she took off the top then did the last bit required for her potion. She added two sprigs of Wolfsbane before stirring three times counter clockwise, waved her wand over it then filled a flash and handed it to Snape. He took longer to look this one over, looking for consistent texture, no extra particles and correct coloring. It took him almost ten minutes but after looking at a larger sample he set it in a small test tube and placed it in a rack.

"Everything seems to check out, now it's Potters." Harry opened his up and continued with the last preparations. He added two more measures of standard ingredient then let it sit on high for a minute before adding four valerian sprigs to the mix, stirred seven times clockwise, waved his wand, filled a flask and gave it to Snape. Once again the professor did as he did with Luna's, looking over all it showed him before placing it in a small test tube.

"Now, to test these someone will have to take the sleeping potion then the awakening just before the fall asleep. If all goes well you'll feel the sleeping potion effects quickly and just as your eyes close drink the other one" said Snape. He was certainly not about to test those on himself and Naruto showed him before to be completely immune to any potions. Harry opted to be the test subject and downed the sleeping potion.

"Whoa" said Harry, leaning a bit in his chair. It defiantly hit him quickly and he could tell it worked very well. It was around three second before he felt his eyes start to shut then he downed the awakening potion that shot them right back open and he regained his former mentality.

"Looks like you two made some good potions" said Naruto, clapping a few times.

"Put your potions in a large flask for yourself and leave the rest in the cauldron for me. I'll be using this as an example for students during next year for the final. You two have done the first year final so I expect some second or third year work for the end of the course. Get going, you can practice more outside of class" said Snape. Harry and Luna quickly gathered their materials, filled up a container for each potion then left the two professors alone.

"What's the issue for you to come down while they're here?" asked Snape.

"It seems he's moving about in the forest, Hagrid found a Unicorn drained of blood" said Naruto showing little concern. He cared little for what roamed the forest, not even in a thousand years would such a being be a threat to him but it was a threat to others. It was something he would leave be unless his hand was forced, he wasn't currently in a position to step in with the pact he had going on. Soon enough he would be allowed to use his powers freely again as he and the other had agreed upon. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late by then.

"I've kept that spineless man in check for now but he's been roaming at night. I'll go looking again tomorrow since I'm sure he'll be out again" said Snape. He knew where his allegiance was, and that was with the one who held all the cards along with the dealer. That was Naruto, he knew the man couldn't act as he wished for some time but Snape would keep the others safe.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I can't help much but you know who else will be watching if things get bad" said Naruto and Snape nodded his head before returning to his work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry, get down here now!" shouted George as he poked his head out as soon as the doors Naruto's dorm opened.

"I'm coming" said Harry in a tired tone.

"If you're tired get rest, I'm feeling a little down too" said Luna.

"Why not take some of that potion?" teased Harry.

"I'd only want to take that when I have to. I'm sure it would still ruin your body if you didn't get sleep" said Luna.

"Fair enough, you can rest in my room. I'll take up stand on the couch in here since I won't be getting to sleep for a little bit longer" said Harry.

"But we just met, you take girls to bed so quickly?" said Luna with a teasing smile as she walked to his room and he turned to look at her from behind the bar.

"Don't badger me and get some rest."

Luna mock saluted him "Yes sir." Harry shook his head and smiled at her playful attitude before opened the cellar door and descending down the steps to the training room below.

Underground

Harry walked all the way down the steps and saw George and Fred standing near the steps, ushering him down. Once he got down he noticed odd bags at the other end of the room that was covered in protective seals made by Naruto.

"Shoot off an Incendio at one of those bags" said George before Harry quickly fired off a small bolt of fire at the bag. As soon as it hit a pillar of ice appeared, extinguishing the flames.

"Now do Aqua Eruct on the other" said Fred and Harry did just that. When the water hit the other bag it burst into flames and quickly evaporated the stream of water.

"What is that you put in the bag?" asked Harry in moderate surprise.

"It's a compound that opposes any element that comes in contact with. The scale it reacts depends on how much of the element is hitting it and at what speed. If we sprinkled water on some of the pounder in there it would make steam instead of just blowing up in an inferno" said Fred.

"What do you think?" asked George.

"It's amazing, I didn't think something like that was so easily created" said Harry.

"It wasn't, we've been experimenting all our lives with stuff. This was our first real product that wasn't made as a joke" said Fred.

"Anything else?" asked Harry.

"Sorta, more of a personal question for you" said George.

"How many spells do you know?" asked Fred.

"Not very many actually, or I haven't mastered them all to be precise. I know quite a few spells but I can only use a handful of them properly. The few I do use in public are the ones I feel comfortable with using around others."

"Fair enough, that's all we had to show you. We'll be leaving in a bit" said George.

Harry yawned and nodded his head "Alright, I'll be asleep on the couch." Harry ascended up the stairs and went into the main room, leaving the twins alone.

"Alright, what's next?" said Fred.

"I'll help you guys a bit with something if you plant it the way I say" said Naruto on the other side of the room with a mischievous grin.

Next day

Harry opened his eyes and noticed he was cold, much too cold for a room Naruto said was kept at a constant temperature. He sat up and noticed the entire room was now decorated in almost every color known to man. He already had a guess as to who decorated but didn't want to say anything until he was sure. Just as he planned to figure out who was decorating he saw Luna walk out of his room, rubbing her eye and yawning a bit. Well that shot his theory down pretty quick….but if it wasn't her who would do this?

"Oh, I love what you did with the place" said Luna. She enjoyed the splash of color, a different take on a usually green and red holiday.

"I didn't do this" responded Harry, standing up. As he stood he looked back and Luna and noticed she was wearing something different than the day before. She had on a solid red hoodie he knew very well to be his, purple and yellow pajama pants, one pink slipper, another blue one and he could just see the collar of a rainbow shirt.

"Let me go change, it's too cold to be wearing this" said Harry, quickly going into his room to throw on some red and white sweatpants, a black t-shirt, a red sweater, a pair of thick white socks and black sneakers. As Harry entered the main room again he saw Luna sitting on a bar stool talking to Hitome while Naruto was sifting through presents under a Christmas tree he didn't know they had.

"What're you looking for?" asked Harry.

"All the fucks I gave" said Naruto.

"What's that you're looking for?" said Luna, hearing only part of the conversation.

"Car keys" said Naruto.

"You have a car?" asked Luna.

"Their Snape's mom's" said Naruto.

"My mom is dead" retorted Snape which Harry now noticed sitting on the couch in his usual garb.

"Your loss" said Naruto, standing up and holding a small package.

"So you threw that under there and couldn't get to it. Nice" said Harry, moving to sit on one of the bar stools.

"Hitome threw it under there!" said Naruto and Hitome shrugged when everyone looked at her.

"I never did such a thing. I have manners."

"The manners of a blind woman on cocaine" whispered Naruto before a fork was embedded in the wall right next to his head.

"Excuse me?" threatened the fiery haired woman.

"You lack civilized mannerisms" said Naruto, glaring at her as she sat back down.

"I see" was all she said before going back to pouring another drink.

"Open your presents already, foods waiting downstairs. I didn't want everyone coming up here so I let them know to meet in the main dining hall in ten minutes" said Naruto.

Luna was first and opened her small present "Oh, these are the dirigible plum earrings I wanted!"

"I looked at your wish list before you burned it so no one would see it" said Harry before Luna hugged him then put them in.

"I love them" said Luna, swaying her head which made them dangle around.

"Only one present left, I wonder who it's for?" said Naruto with a smile. Harry saw his name on it and opened the wrapping paper before his eyes widened.

"That's crazy" said Harry before pulling the cloak out of the wrapping.

"The invisibility cloak! Who got you that?" asked Luna.

"It doesn't say" said Harry, reading through the note again before tossing it over him, concealing most of his body besides his head.

"Ohhhh, I wanna try!" said Luna, grabbing it then tossing it over her entire body. Then Snape felt someone play with his coat, Naruto felt someone flick his nose and Hitome noticed someone brush past her before Luna appeared on the other side of the room near the door to the stairs.

"This is so cool!" said Luna, setting it down on the bar table before Naruto leaned forward to stand. Just as he stood up half way Hitome swung something, smashing her empty bottle over his head. He leaned forward then fell on the ground and into the small pile of wrapping paper.

Hitome pointed at him and laughed "Ha!" She knew he was awake but he wasn't getting up for a little bit so she ushered the kids and Snape out of the room.

"Time to go, leave sleeping beauty be" said the woman before closing the door just as he turned his head to glare at her. She stuck her tongue out then slammed it shut.

"I'll go with you kids since I'm hungry. You coming dark and broody?" asked Hitome and Snape shook his head.

"I have more papers to grade" was all he said before walking off towards his room.

"Three it is, lead the way!" said Hitome, pushing them down the stairs.

In the great hall

Cedric, George, Fred and Terence sat around, getting plates and piling their presents on an empty space the made on the teachers table. Then they heard footsteps and turned to see Harry trying to smack away a red haired woman's hand that was trying to play with his hair. Luna seemed to accept it and almost enjoy it, walking as calmly as ever in her odd appearance.

"Having fun?" asked George who snickered when Harry instantly turned to glare at him.

"Shut it" said Harry, slapping Hitome's hand again.

Luna laughed a bit "It tickles."

"Please don't encourage her" said Harry as he sat down next to the left Cedric, Luna sat to the left Harry and Hitome on the other side of Luna.

"I'm tagging along here, waiting for some stuff" said Hitome.

"You mean a beating" said Harry and he could hear her growl lowly.

"You'll get one here in a second" threatened the crimson haired woman.

"Where's the sprite?" asked Luna, gathering a mix of breakfast, dinner and dessert plates.

"D-down here" said Terence, handing her a bottle he had brought upon her request yesterday. Everyone sitting nearby the group, even Hitome, was a little put off by the mix of food and drinks she had. Harry acted like nothing was happening since he was used to it. She had a very different view on life, she liked the odd part of life and he was perfectly fine with it. It didn't bother him one bit and it was nice to see her accept herself and do what she pleased.

"Anyway, does anyone want to go first?" asked Fred and Harry picked his out. The sooner he got his done the sooner he could look up more on that Nicholas man. Then Harry noticed something shift out of the corner of his eye and an object go flying past his head. He turned left to see Hitome with snow covering almost half of her face and part of her hair. She slowly turned her head to face the door to the great hall, her red eyes almost gleaming in anger.

"Ha, gotcha back" said Naruto before he took off running out of the hall and most likely to the outside of the school to hide.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Hitome before she took off sprinting.

"She can run really fast" said Terence, amazed at her speed and scared for anyone who crossed her.

"He'll learn his lesson" said Harry, picking out his present and opening it. Inside was a small black book with seals he'd never seen before in patterns so complex it was tough to look at.

"Who got this one?"

"Some girl with a full cloak ran up to us and said it was for you before rushing off" said Fred and George nodded his head. Harry slid the book in the small bag he had brought which also held many other odd items he kept with him. The others presents were quite normal, matching scars for the twins, a bedazzled brush for Terence, Luna got a set of color changing bracelets and Cedric got a brand new book for potions.

"I wonder what happened to Naruto and Hitome" said Luna and almost on queue Naruto ran past them, shortly followed by Hitome.

"I'm almost there!" shouted the red head.

"You wish!" shouted Naruto, sliding forward just as a mass of orange goo fell on her. All the occupants in the room, teachers and students alike, watched as she moved her arms a bit and looked around her in disbelief while Naruto laughed. Hitome growled and seemed to reach for her wand but slowly her hands closed on to one another while Harry could distinctly feel something in the air around her shift. Just as her hands neared Naruto stood, his face showing only a serious demeanor.

"Enough" said Naruto. It was short but carried an invisible weight that made everyone on edge. Hitome froze, what no one else could see but her was the murderous intent that laid behind his calm exterior. She could sense it, it wasn't a game anymore and if she pushed her point things would not go in her favor at all. With a sigh she lowered her hands and closed her eyes.

"Fine but your teleporting me and helping me cleanup" said the woman. Naruto didn't say a word as he put a hand on her shoulder and the two disappeared in a quick teleportation spell.

"Alright, that got a little weird" said Terence.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head off to talk with some members of the house" said Cedric.

"Potion time!" said George as he and Fred ran off to their house to use their potion lab for experiments.

"See you two later" said Terence, following the others suit.

"What now?" asked Luna.

"Read up on Nicholas Flamel, find out all we need to know then search around a bit these next few weeks" said Harry.

"Good, I was hoping for an adventure with you before second semester" said Luna with a smile, standing up and walking with him to the library.

 **Well that'll be the end for this chapter. I would go on but it's long enough for right now. It'll be a bit slow for the next few chapters so I'll have more funny situations and some revealing ones about Naruto and Hitome, and her origin. Take care everyone!**

 **AN from earlier**

 **Quick AN since I've gotten almost ten pm's and a review on this within a day of posting the new chapter. Harry plays for Gryffindor as their seeker since they have an open spot. He is their seeker and not a seeker for the UN as they don't have any other members. The UN is a house that does not compete in those kind of games this year so he plays for another actual team. He didn't even chose to be a seeker, McGonagall did just like in the movie and books. Sorry I didn't clarify that. For other issues make sure to imply this. He hasn't been 'registered' in any house that competes in points and such. UN is a house governed by Naruto and has special privileges I'll bring up later on. Harry, during the next chapter in winter break, will decide which house all points he gains will go to, how things will be sorted for him and what team he chooses to play on for good. The rules will be twisted in this, its fanfiction, not a scripture of the book. Again, sorry for not clarifying this in any earlier chapters and if any other questions arise I feel the need to let everyone know I will post an AN that will stay up until a new update is posted to which this will be put at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading, take care.**


End file.
